mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Booklet
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Booklet. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Wikia (Hilfe | Blog) 10:13, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Alicornparty für User:Booklet :Booklet Sparkle: Ich bin nur ein einfacher User der einen Beitrag leisten möchte. :Prinzessin bahnpirat: Jedenfalls nicht mehr so wie bisher. Ich werde dich bestimmt weiter unterstützen. Aber wir sind jetzt auch alle deine Schüler(innen). Du bist eine Inspiration für jeden von uns, Twilight... ähm, ich meine Booklet. * * * Alicorn-Party * * * : Auf Empfehlung von Gulomi_Jomesh bist du jetzt ein Alihorn (= Administrator). : Wow. Danke. Booklet (Diskussion) 15:11, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Infoboxen Hi! Ich bin Wowa und bin Teil der Portabilitäts-Pioniere auf Fandom. Das Team besteht aus Freiwilligen, die Fandom-Communitys im Umgang mit neuen Techniken und Funktionen unterstützen möchten, um die Plattformunabhängigkeit und Portabilität der Inhalte zu verbessern. Wir haben das MLP Wiki aufgrund unterschiedlicher Faktoren als Prioritäts-Community identifiziert und vor allem durch die Verwendung der neuen, portablen/plattformunabhängigen Infoboxen profitieren würde. Ich würde euch gerne dabei helfen, den Code eurer bestehenden Infoboxen anzupassen und dabei so viele Funktionen wie möglich, die bisherige Einbindung und das Erscheinungsbild mithilfe von CSS beizubehalten. Deshalb habe ich mit meinem Kollegen Bryan Entwürfe für alle eure derzeitigen Infoboxen erstellt. Diese können per Knopfdruck übernommen werden, indem du auf den Entwurfsseiten rechts den Knopf "Entwurf übernehmen" betätigst.Die Liste der Entwürfe füge ich hier an: http://de.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Haustier/Entwurf http://de.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_film/Entwurf http://de.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_episode/Entwurf http://de.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_comic/Entwurf http://de.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Transkript/Entwurf http://de.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_song/Entwurf http://de.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Charakter/Entwurf http://de.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Charakter/Entwurf Bei Fragen oder Wünschen stehe ich natürlich zur Verfügung. Schönen Abend noch, Wowa 19:06, 1. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hallo, ich bin Booklet und danke schon mal für die Hilfe. Ich werde mir die Vorschläge mal ansehen. Ach bevor ich es vergesse. Ich fänd es gut wen wir alle weitern Diskusionen zu diesem Thema auf dieser Bolgseite führen würden: Infobox mobil Booklet (Diskussion) 20:23, 1. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Community-App Hallo Booklet! Wusstet ihr eigentlich schon, dass es für euer Wiki auch eine Community-App für Android und iOS gibt? Ich war mal so frei, eine Vorlage zu bauen, um auf eurer Hauptseite auch Leser der Desktop-Version darauf hinzuweisen. Hoffe das geht in Ordnung. ;) Wenn ihr Fragen dazu habt oder ich euch anderweitig weiterhelfen kann, gebt mir gerne Bescheid. Gruß Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 15:55, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Also für mich siht's gut aus. Booklet (Diskussion) 16:45, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Diskussionen für das MLP Wiki und eure App-Nutzer Hallo Booklet, ich bin ein Mitglied des Fandom-Support-Teams und beschäftige mich insbesondere mit Fandoms und mit Diskussionen. Ich wende mich an dich als den zuletzt aktiven Admin hier, da wir gerne Diskussionen für diese Community aktivieren möchten. Das betrifft nicht nur euch, sondern auch andere Communitys mit eigenen Apps. In meinem Post auf der Community Deutschland habe ich erklärt, warum genau. Ganz knapp zusammengefasst ist der Grund, dass wir auch den mobilen Besuchern eurer Community eine Möglichkeit geben wollen, sich zum Thema zu beteiligen. Wie du sicher weißt, hat Fandom eine Community-App für My Little Pony in verschiedenen Sprachen, in der auch dieses deutsche Wiki vertreten ist. Von euren monatlichen Seitenaufrufen kommen 60% von Mobilgeräten (Browser und App). Allerdings können mobile Nutzer praktisch nichts zum Inhalt beitragen und sich nicht einmal mit anderen Fans austauschen, da sowohl der Chat als auch die Foren mobil nur mäßig bis gar nicht nutzbar sind. Mit Diskussionen können mobile Nutzer Neuigkeiten, Empfehlungen, Meinungen, Artikel-Feedback und vieles mehr beitragen. Sonst ändert sich am Wiki dadurch nichts - die Foren bleiben, wie sie sind, und die Artikel sind von der zusätzlichen Funktion auch nicht betroffen. Selbstverständlich können auch die Wiki-Besucher am Desktop Diskussionen benutzen, wenn sie möchten - das macht es umso wahrscheinlicher, dass die Community als ganzes von Diskussionen profitiert. Wir haben eine Sammlung häufig gestellter Fragen zu den Diskussionen, wo du erste Antworten finden kannst, falls etwas unklar ist: Diskussionen FAQ. (Hier wird erklärt, warum wir überhaupt statt der Foren Diskussionen einführen: Blog-Ankündigung) Möglicherweise möchtest du dich mit der Community hierzu kurzschließen. Bitte lasst mich so bald wie möglich wissen, ob ihr Fragen oder Bedenken habt oder Hilfe braucht! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:20, 27. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Update: Die Diskussionen sind jetzt aktiviert. Falls ihr möchtet, könnt ihr dort ein Avatar- und Header-Bild hochladen, Kategorien erstellen und einen ersten Eisbrecher-Beitrag posten. Ein paar weitere Tipps gibt es auch unter Hilfe:Diskussionen#Moderation! :Falls doch noch Fragen hierzu aufkommen, antworte ich euch natürlich nach wie vor gerne! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 21:08, 28. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Dankeschön. Booklet (Diskussion) 08:13, 29. Apr. 2017 (UTC) My Little Pony Kinofilm Gewinnspiel Hey Booklet! Ich melde mich bei dir, weil ja bald er neue My Little Pony Kinofilm startet und wir von FANDOM gerne hier in der Community sazu ein schönes Gewinnspiel starten würden. Stellvertretend auch für die anderen Admins melde ich mich heute bei mir, weil ich mich freuen würde, wenn ihr die Aktion dann vielleicht bei euch auf der Hauptseite einbinden könnten und generell bewerben könntet - je mehr Pony-Freunde mitmachen und davon hören, umso besser :) Beste Grüße, Springteufel (Diskussion) 16:14, 20. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Danke für das Angebot. Ich muss da allerdings erst Rücksprache halten. Ich melde mich wieder. Booklet (Diskussion) 16:29, 20. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Es kann Losgehen. Wohin sollen wir verlinken? Booklet (Diskussion) 07:15, 23. Sep. 2017 (UTC) About the Movie If Germans are so picky about violence, how come FSK gave the movie a 0 rating instead of a 6 rating? Blissful690 (Diskussion) 11:46, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Ich kann auch nur vermuten das das FSK-Gremium einfach keine Veranlassung für eine höhere Einstufung sah. Man muss ja auch die Gewaltdosierung, Verwendung und Entschärfung beachten. Den der MLP-Film ist größten Teils ja nur spaßig. Booklet (Diskussion) 15:31, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Benutzersperren Ich würde dich bitten, in Zukunft keine Buntzer sperren, ohne sie vorher auf ihrer Diskussion anzuspechen und ihnen eine Chance zu geben, ihr Verhallten zu ändern. (Davon ausgenommen natürlich offensichetlicher Spam und Vandalismus) Grade unerfahrene, neue Benutzer merken nicht, warum ihre Edits revertiert wurden, und wissen gar nicht, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht haben. Eine direkte Sperre kann da potentielle Neuautoren vertreiben. Besser ist es, sie da freundlich auf ihr Fehlverhalten hinzuweisen. Erst wenn das nichts bringt, ist eine Sperre als letztes Mittel angebracht. (Die zweite Sperre wegen persönlicher Angriffe ist hingegen durchaus gerechtfertigt gewesen) Gruß Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 17:33, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Du hast ja recht :( und mir tut es auch etwas Leid wie das jetzt läuft. Ich habe die erste Sperre als Bremse benutzt um Luft fürs aufräumen zu haben. Ich hatte einfach Bedanken was noch passiert bis der User die Nachricht entdeckt. Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle in aller Form entschuldigen. Booklet (Diskussion) 18:38, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Erklären Sie bitte Wie kann man diese Änderung erklären? [[User:Gurte|''Gurte]][[Message Wall:Gurte|(Talk)]] 10:14, 27. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :Die schlichte Erwähnung einer Figur ist meistens vergleichbar mit einem Hintergrundauftritt. Zu unwichtig als das man näher drauf einzugehen braucht. Es würde nur die Übersicht der Artikel verwässern. Es reicht wen es im Abschnitt "Auftritte" vermerkt wird. Booklet (Diskussion) 12:07, 27. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Warum haben Sie diesen Artikel gekürzt? Diese Information ist wichtig! [[User:Gurte|Gurte]][[Message Wall:Gurte|(Talk)]] 18:14, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Nach eingehender Prüfung wurde diese Info als zweitrangieg eingestuft. Es zählt der ursprüngliche Ursprung des Namens. Es seiden eine offizelle Erklärung macht es nichtig. :Mal ganz nebenbei was sind eigentlich "Titern"? :Das ist das Wort das sie im Artikel benutz haben :Booklet (Diskussion) 18:31, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Eine Bitte Könnten Sie mit diesen Infoboxen die Artikeln über diese Figuren schaffen? Danke.[[User:Gurte|Gurte]][[Message Wall:Gurte|(Talk)'']] 22:25, 31. Mär. 2018 (UTC) A: Welche Infoboxen und Figuren? B: Kein Problem, so wie die achte Staffel hierzulande ausgestrahlt wird. Booklet (Diskussion) 06:34, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) hey, habe ja ein paar schönheitsflecken hinzugefügt, wollte nur wissen wie man das Feld beschreibung hinzufügt, dann würde ich das noch ergänzen (wenn du magst) lg :) Life for Horses ღ (Diskussion) 10:16, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Simpel: Geh in den Quelltxt Editor und füge in die Infobox unter oder hinter "|cutie mark = " , "|Beschreibung =" ein. Die Beschreibung ist vorallem dan ratsam wen der Schönheitsfleck etwas abstrackt ist um soffort erkannt zu werden. wie bei Somnambula oder Fleetfoot. Unter Vorlage:Infobox Charakter findest du eine Kopiervorlage für die ganze Infobox. Aufgrund eines Bugs im Basissystems des Wikis müssen wir uns momentan damit behalfen. Booklet (Diskussion) 11:33, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC)